Spirit Reborn
by Heir Guardian
Summary: The abuse a dragon has suffered must now be repaired by a dueler who knows what its like to be second best.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
  
  
I always knew I was second best, and it always hurt. I mean, I was only the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, not one of the Legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon. My attack was just a bit lower but that little bit seemed to matter to everyone.  
  
I was always passed over by the kids. I mean, why would they want a dragon that required so much tribute when they knew the Champion had three Blue- Eyes that could beat me.  
  
They looked at me, thought I was cool and that was it. I waited in the Shadow Realm, and waited, and waited and knew that I didn't matter. So many could imagine my shock when someone actually placed me in a deck, and guess what?  
  
I was now third best and you know who was before me? A bunch of Dinosaurs and the Serpent Night Dragon. I was not happy. I was hardly used!  
  
I spent many lonely years there, in that worthless deck, with a Dueler who was even more horrible. He didn't care about strategy or me. By the time 'he' had shown up, my fighting spirit was lost and I didn't even want to duel anymore. I was a wreck and I knew it. The problem was, I didn't care.  
  
I was called in that duel and I went because I had no choice and I wanted to see who had beaten the idiot's favorite cards. You can probably imagine my shock when I saw it was an amateur and that he wasn't doing very well.  
  
Then came the worst insult and possibly the best moment of my life up until then. My Dueler used me as a bargaining chip to try and nab the amateur's face down card. I knew I had lost when Time Wizard was activated, but what I wasn't prepared for was that the little clock was smiling at me, as I was defeated. It wasn't an evil smile, or victorious, it was satisfied and just plain joyful.  
  
I didn't understand until 'he' held me in his hands and I knew I had come home. He placed me in the deck and I was happy. The problem was, my spirit had all but died out. If it didn't return, I would no longer exist. 


	2. Healing

I was tired. I didn't even have the strength to lift my own head. It was hopeless and the worst part was, that I was finally around people who cared. It hurt and they knew it.  
  
"He needs help."  
  
I tried to see who was talking, but it was too much effort. Listening seemed to be my only option.  
  
"None of us can get through to him though. He's been hurt bad."  
  
"Maybe someone can, someone who has gone through something like this."  
  
"Joey."  
  
Joey? Wasn't that the amateur, my new master? I was pretty sure, but how could a mortal help? I felt a hand on my neck and then another person came into view. It was the Flame swordsman, the favorite in this deck. He looked at me in worry and that surprised me. Usually the favorite lorded over the rest, or at least that's what happened to me.  
  
"We'll get you help. Soon you will be better."  
  
I couldn't even argue with him. This was sad. Me. The second most powerful dragon, and I don't even having the ability to talk. Something else curled up beside me and I recognized the presence of another dragon, a baby at that.  
  
That made me smile. Even in my weakened state, I was still the Head Dragon in this deck and this baby recognized it. He was trying to give me comfort and strength and I welcomed it, but I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I drifted off into my own darkness.  
  
When next I woke I heard an unfamiliar voice, one that called me out of sleep.  
  
"So, I'm not dreaming?'  
  
"In a way, you are, but what needs to be done is real."  
  
There was silence and then the other continued.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
I felt a gentle hand raise my head and place it in a lap. I could see up and the person there took me by surprise. It was my new master.  
  
"This dragon has never been taken care of. He's always been considered useless because of the Blue-Eyes. But that other Duelist placed him in the deck, but never took care of him. Being used like that depletes our energy and we run the risk of dying."  
  
The blond looked scared.  
  
"You can't be serious? He'd be gone forever because of that Jerk not knowing what a powerful card he had?" He didn't wait for an answer, just turned back to me. "Don't worry buddy. I know what it feels like, I'll help you get through this."  
  
"Unfortunately, you can't stay here, because time is passing normally."  
  
"Then each night I will be back here." He held me close and I started to believe him. "We'll get you better, we have to." He leaned closer and whispered. "You need to help me save my sister, I know she would love to see you."  
  
Did he mean it? I was actually needed? My eyes stared up into his and he nodded. He then turned to the little one curled up beside me.  
  
"Baby, you make sure he stays safe." The little one gave a little squeak/growl of agreement and Joey turned to the warrior. "I'm not going to duel today. He needs a chance to rest, if anything happens I'm trusting you to find a way to tell me." He stopped as if unsure of himself. "You can tell me, right?"  
  
The warrior nodded and he came over to me one final time.  
  
"Rest today and tonight we'll take care of the physical wounds."  
  
I moved my head towards his hand and he hugged me.  
  
"I'm glad I got you before you were gone."  
  
And then he disappeared and I did as he asked and slept the day through.  
  
"Hey, Red-Eyes? Can you hear me?"  
  
I opened my eyes, knowing instantly who it was. Joey smiled at me, seemingly relieved. He looked around and I saw that all the warriors were gathered around. I wondered what was going on. He turned back to me.  
  
"They told me the sea was near by in this world and since they can get you there, well I thought that it would be best if we clean you up down there." He looked embarrassed. "It's just that I heard that salt water was the best way to clean out wounds, although it might sting."  
  
He looked so nervous about even causing me this little pain in order to help me, I had to try and tell him it was all right.  
  
"Thanks." I managed at last. It came out raspy and sounded horrible, but it made him smile.  
  
"While we're down there, maybe we can find some place for you to get a drink. He placed his hand on my head again and then turned to his warriors. "Are you sure you guys can do this?"  
  
They nodded and then came over and together they managed to lift me up. Joey stayed by my head, so I could see him at all times. He must have realized that I needed it. On the walk over I wondered what I had done to deserve him and were there many humans like him? I decided there couldn't be. I had never even heard of a Dueler doing anything like this for a run down card. Especially one that wasn't required in their deck.  
  
I would have liked to think about this more, but the moving had re-opened some wounds. Most Duelers thought that cards are automatically healed when they return to the deck. What they don't realize is that they are healed through the bond between the card and the human. Never receiving that bond, I have never had a chance to heal. All the wounds from previous battles have just built up.  
  
I must have whimpered, or cried out because Joey was with me instantly.  
  
"We're almost there, you'll be able to feel it in a few seconds."  
  
He was right. The warriors placed me down on a smooth rock and all around I could hear the sounds of the sea. Baby had tagged along and stayed right by my side. I could hear Joey move around me, but didn't open my eyes until a bucket of water was thrown on me. I flinched as the salt water entered the cuts.  
  
"It's going to feel better once they're all cleaned out. I promise."  
  
He had in his hands a scrub brush and a cloth and while baby stayed up near my head, he cleaned all the grime and blood off my scales and flesh. It must have been all night that he and the warriors cleaned me off and bandaged the cuts. Other cards had wandered by and had stopped to watch. I felt like a freak and Joey must have known. He turned to them angry.  
  
"If you aren't hear to help, than move on your way."  
  
To my surprise almost all the cards came and helped. With that many helping, Joey came back to me.  
  
"See, I'm not the only one who thinks you're worth it. I have to go now, but they'll make sure you get back okay, or if you guys want to stay out here than you can. Tomorrow night, if you feel up to it, we'll try and get you back into shape, alright?" He put in front of me a bucket of clean fresh water. "Drink this and tomorrow I'll see if I can find something better for you."  
  
He left, but I didn't feel alone. I was being taken care of and soon I would be able to hopefully repay them all. 


	3. Beliveing

Night didn't come fast enough for me. I waited by the beach all day, letting my wounds heal and to let my body truly rest. The cards had opted for staying at the beach and they enjoyed their day out. Joey had been true to his word and wasn't dueling right now.  
  
He was waiting for me. That thought made me smile. I shifted a bit, careful not to upset Baby, who was still curled up next to me. Earlier, he had been telling me about the shift he had done into Thousand Dragon. He had been so happy at being powerful and helping Joey to win his first serious duel.  
  
I hoped that I would be able to live up to these cards. Each one was special to the young mortal and now I was being told the same thing.  
  
It was still hard to believe that this was real.  
  
I stretched my wings wide and basked in the sun. I still ached, but hopefully I would be able to fight. But what I had feared the most happened; my wings collapsed.  
  
Baby shifted quickly up near my head and the cards stopped and came over. I tried again to lift my wings, but I couldn't. I opened my mouth and cried out in frustration.  
  
This couldn't be happening! Joey wouldn't want me now. I'd be tossed aside again.  
  
Flame Swordsman came over and he must have seen what was going through my mind. A hand was placed on my neck and he bent down to me.  
  
"You're in his deck, he won't abandon you."  
  
I wasn't so sure, but I knew I wouldn't have to wait very long to find out, one way or another.  
  
It was night in the mortal realm and Joey was here. The cards let him through and he saw my limp wings. I felt his hand move across scales and skin and didn't have the courage to turn and see his face. Soon he reached my neck and then my head. He came around till he looked me in the eye.  
  
"You know, if Rex was still on the island, I would probably be going to jail for murder."  
  
I looked at him, shocked. He had stated it so calmly, so sincere and yet the anger was there, in his eyes. But the anger wasn't at me, no, for me there was only concern. I still couldn't speak, couldn't form the words so I tried to tell him with my eyes that I was sorry I wasn't much help.  
  
He hugged me close and then turned to Flame.  
  
"Why did this happen?"  
  
"Since he wasn't used often in a duel, he didn't have a chance to exercise or fight and this caused him harm. The battle is what revives us and keeps us healthy. If we are not used and taken care of, we fade away and die. It's like rapid aging."  
  
"But it can be reversed, right?"  
  
"Yes, it wouldn't take long, once you get past the first step and in this case," he felt a hand on his wing. "That would mean getting him to fly again."  
  
Joey turned back to me and his eyes were determined.  
  
"Before I leave tonight, you will fly."  
  
Looking into those brown eyes, I believed. But believing and doing are two very different things. Joy moved back from me a bit and motioned the cards to do the same.  
  
"First thing first. You are going to have to walk. Up you get."  
  
Easier said than done. I was always placed on the field and I haven't walked or flown in years. I uncurled my tail and tried to fold back my wings, but I couldn't move them. This didn't escape the blonde's notice and he motioned to the two Battleguards to help out. I felt my wings being rearranged into position and then I was on my own again.  
  
I moved my front claws forward and shifted all my weight on them. One of the claws cracked from disuse and too much pressure, but it would grow back. With all my weight on the front, I moved my back legs out and to the side and braced them. Now the hard part came.  
  
I looked at Joey and deep brown eyes looked back. A deep breath calmed me and then I moved. My whole body came up and rested on my legs. For a minute I was standing tall and then the dizziness kicked in and I was falling, my legs tried to hold me and my wings fanned out, forgetting the fact that they were of no use. Their added weight pulled me back-  
  
But something held me upright. I looked down at Joey, who stared back at me and smiled. Baby dragon was no longer in his arms.  
  
"What? You honestly thought I would leave you with no help? We stick together!"  
  
I looked to the side and could make out a long orange tail and I tired Time wizard. Behind me, thousand Dragon held me up till I managed to get my balance and then moved to stand beside me. The cards were smart and knew to get to higher ground when you had two large dragons walking around. The only one who was in danger of getting stomped was Joey and he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Now, you have to walk to me. Thousand dragon will be by your side if you need help, otherwise, it's up to you."  
  
He moved back, right to the water's edge and waited, hands in his pockets. I knew at that moment, I wouldn't be forced to move, despite what he had said earlier. This was my choice. I could choose to get better, or I could choose to stay the way I am and I knew that either way, he wouldn't get rid of me.  
  
I took one shaky step forward then had to rest. He continued to watch me carefully and I felt the strength to take another. I was breathing hard and more than a little embarrassed.  
  
"Red-Eyes, I want to tell you something, no don't stop moving, keep taking steps, but listen." He took a deep breath and looked away for a minute and then back. "I know how you feel right now. You feel like this should be easy for you, that everyone else can do it, so what can't you. That's how I felt about life."  
  
My eyes found his and red locked on brown as he continued to talk.  
  
"I felt discarded when my mother left my dad with my little sister. I had been left behind with him and that hurt. Afterwards, I could never do anything right. I made a great friend, but kept trying to push him away, or act tough. I didn't want him to see how weak I was. I was afraid he would leave, if he knew what I was like."  
  
He stopped when I stopped moving forward. I needed to hear more, so I took another step.  
  
"I met Yugi then; always into games and so innocent. I tormented him back then, bullied and abused him. But it was him who ended up helping me in the end. Now we are great friends, as close as brothers. There are four of us in the group: me, Yugi, Tristan and Tea. But I became useless again.  
  
See, Yugi was amazing at Dueling and me? Well I didn't win a single match. But I trained and I learned and then I found a reason to duel. My younger sister. She's going blind and if I don't win the prize money, than I can't save her."  
  
He smiled at me and there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Do you know that I got you in my second Duel here? The one where I wasn't allowed to have anyone help me. Do you realize how important that makes you? All the cards here are special and close to me, but what stands out with you is that I actually earned the right to have you.  
  
You don't belong to anyone. You don't have to listen to someone else. Yet you listen to what I say and that trust means more to me than your Dueling strength. I hope to repay that trust."  
  
It was then that I felt his hand on my leg and realized that I had walked over to him. I looked down on the young man and had to try and convince myself that this was real. He wasn't going to toss me away. He actually thought I was special and important.  
  
With the soft touch of his hand and the realization of what I meant to him, something happened that I never thought I would experience. A bond between card and Dueler opened up and through it, I felt his love, his strength and loyalty. I also heard his voice.  
  
/Fly. Use my strength and remember what its like./  
  
I felt the energy return to my body and my wings lifted. I cried out in triumph and lifted my body into the sky, even as Joey collapsed, tired, to the sand. The cards watched over him and Flame turned to me and nodded.  
  
They would watch him while I tested out my new wings, but as I left to fly across the sea, something caused me to shiver and look back.  
  
Darkness was coming across the land and that meant the Fiends were moving.  
  
The problem was, Joey wasn't safe in the deck and neither were the cards.  
  
  
  
Me: I have a piece of fanart for this story that I have done. If anyone is interested in seeing it, let me know. 


	4. Guarding

Guarding  
  
I whipped around and tried to get back and warn them. I opened my mouth to shout, but I felt the strength start to leave. My fear had used up most of the borrowed energy Joey had given me. My wings faltered and I headed towards the water, just as the cards noticed the fiends.  
  
Moving as quickly as I could I tried to make it to the surface, but I still wasn't fast enough. The fiends had met the deck and they knew that a duelist was in the Shadow realm.  
  
And they wanted him dead.  
  
Joey was starting to wake up, I could feel it across the bond, and he was confused and frightened. I cried out and saw him turn my way. He headed towards the water, but the Whiptail Crow, caught up to him first. The card grabbed Joey and took him up in the skies, where none of his other cards could go and stand a chance.  
  
I could feel Joey's confusion at the situation. Mortals don't realize that the Shadow realm is another world and that the decks are like our castles. While we are in the castles we are safe. Outside of them, we are fair game. That's why cards want to be a part of a deck. If they are caught outside, they could very well die.  
  
That is also the reason that unbound cards will try and kill any duelists they find. It's revenge for not being chosen and my duelist might pay the price.  
  
I had reached the edge of the water and had pulled myself onto the shore. The cards ignored me, thinking I was still to weak to fight, and they were right. To fly, I had to use Joey's strength.  
  
I looked up at the blond and saw the tears in his eyes. But they weren't, as I still expected, for him.  
  
They were for us, fighting on the land because he was here.  
  
They were for me, whom he thought he had failed.  
  
They were for his friends.  
  
They were for his sister.  
  
His sister.  
  
//You need to help me save my sister; I know she would love to see you.//  
  
The fiend holding him tightened his grip and claws dug into flesh. I heard him cry out and the cards from his deck looked up in panic. The first drops of blood hit my nose.  
  
I would make sure the second would never fall.  
  
It wasn't my anger that gave me strength. No, it was the love I had for this little blond, the loyalty I felt and knew was returned. My wings spread and I sprang into the air. I could feel MY strength flow through me. Something I hadn't felt in years. This is what I was meant to be.  
  
I was a fighter, not for power, but for the ones I cared about. The fiend knew he was in trouble the minute I had left the ground, but he wasn't quick enough to get away. I grabbed Joey away from it and with my tail smashed it to the ground. The fight down below had stopped and all were looking at me.  
  
I looked back and I could see, in the reflection of their eyes, that mine were glowing again. The fiends wisely retreated and I landed on the ground. Baby dragon flew over to greet us. The little one had been upset that he wouldn't have been able to handle the fiend, even though he could fly.  
  
Joey sat on the ground, holding his side where he had been wounded, but his eyes looked at me. He blinked and then smiled around the pain.  
  
"Well, that was fast."  
  
Flame had walked over with bandages and sat down beside him.  
  
"It doesn't take long for a card to regain their strength, once they have the proper motivation." He looked up at me. "But I bet you're tired now."  
  
He was right. I was tired, but I was happy. Joey still looked at me concerned.  
  
"I can only use my strength in short bursts right now. I still don't have my stamina back." He looked surprised that I could talk clearly know and I had to admit it felt nice to have someone to talk to. He reached up to me and I brought my head closer.  
  
"I'm glad you're here with us. It feels complete now. I know we'll help my sister. I just know it." He leaned against me and fell asleep. The wound and the lent strength from before had finally taken their toll on him. We headed back to the safety of the deck and once there, sent Joey back to his world.  
  
I did regain my strength as he and I dueled and I slowly grew back to my true power. I often spent my free time flying across the Shadow realm. No one would dare challenge me in the skies, except for the Blue-Eyes and they were all kept on a very short leash. Many cards were surprised to see me in the skies and fully healed, especially certain dinosaurs who; for some strange reason, never left their deck.  
  
We won duels, we lost duels, but it didn't matter. I had a home, a place where I belonged and was wanted. It felt like I had started over. Who would have thought that it would only take three days to erase all the pain of the years?  
  
I did finally see Serenity, Joey's sister and she did like my card. Joey had told her all about how he got me and she was thrilled. She even thanked me herself, although I'm pretty sure she didn't know that I could hear her. I treasured that moment and knew that what I had been fighting for had been worth it.  
  
I heard Joey's call across the plain and headed back to the deck for a duel.  
  
The one I was fighting for now, would always be worth it. No matter what happened.  
  
Me: I like this storyline and will probably end up doing more stories about these two. Well, what did you think, sorry if it was rushed, but I haven't been feeling well.. 


End file.
